


Nice Surprises

by Turian_Brandy



Series: Hey Nicky! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Self Insert, Spanking, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turian_Brandy/pseuds/Turian_Brandy
Summary: You decide to dress up and wait for your girlfriend Nichole to get home from work so you can ask her to put you in your place. Enjoy xx
Series: Hey Nicky! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043697
Kudos: 63





	Nice Surprises

Nichole is getting home from her work soon. You’ve been sitting on the couch in your robe listening for her car for the past ten minutes. You’re always excited for her to get home, but today, you’re extra excited to surprise her. Because under your robe is a new set of lingerie she hasn’t seen yet, and you can’t wait to show her.

Your mind wanders to all the different things that could happen when she gets home. You already have some idea though, because your collar is in your robe pocket. You and Nichole don’t always use things like that. There isn’t always that dynamic between the two of you. The one that comes with having one person collared and fucked mercilessly. Out of the bedroom, the two of you are equals. Most of the time, the same can be said in the bedroom. Once in a blue moon, you take control over her.

But your favorite thing of all is when she takes absolute control over you. 

You hear a car pull up and your head turns to the entryway to see if it’s her. She walks up, opens the front door and you dart over to give her a kiss. She expects a quick one and hums in approval when you wrap your arms around her neck and deepen it. You kiss like this for a moment, until she pulls back and says, “Have you missed me today baby?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” you respond and kneel on the ground in front of her.

“Yes ma’am?” She asks with a big smile. She’s smiling because the two of you only use that kind of language when she’s doing your favorite thing and taking control. Thankfully, it happens to be her favorite thing too. 

You close your eyes and nod and lean forward to kiss her stomach. She runs her fingers through your hair as you pepper more kisses all over her stomach and waist without breaking eye contact. You eventually look away and trail the kisses down one of her thighs and start planting them dangerously close to the area between them. 

You look back up at her staring down at you. Very slowly, you press a kiss right between her legs. She groans so quietly that you might have missed it completely if you weren’t hoping for a reaction to begin with. You don’t want to take too much control over the situation because you already made it clear to her how you want this to play out.

That type of situation never involves you being the dominant one.

So you lean back to sit on your ankles to wait for further instructions. She holds her hands for you to take in your own so you accept. She puts one of your hands on her waist and brings the other between her legs, pinning it between her and her hand. 

“Is this what you’ve been wanting, baby?”

Your eyes shoot black with desire and you frantically nod and say, “Yes please, ma’am!”

She smirks and brings that hand up to mirror the other on her waist and tells you to take her pants off. You bring your hands to the button holding them up and undo it with your fingers before leaning in to pull the zipper down with your teeth causing her to moan softly at the sight. You knew she’d like that. 

You run your hands back to her sides and slowly pull her pants down, kissing the skin of her legs as it was revealed to you.You lean in again to pull her panties down, but stop just before doing so. After all, she didn’t give you permission to take those off yet. 

She hums and holds your cheeks in the palms of her hands causing you to close your eyes at the gentle touch. “What a good girl only doing as you’re told. I know you’ve been waiting patiently all day. Go ahead, baby…” she says and moves her hands from your cheek to the back of your head. She holds it as you pull her panties down to her ankles where her pants are too. She spreads her legs as much as she can standing like this to make room for you. You don’t let the space to waste and lean in to place another soft kiss directly on her clit. She pushes your head forward slightly to add some pressure to your movements. 

“Don’t be naughty. You know teasing isn’t nice…” she warns and tightens her grip on your head at the word ‘naughty’ as a threat and lets go.

At that, you dip your chin forward and spread her lips with your tongue. You’re proud to feel how wet she is after just seeing you on your knees. You’re eager to taste it too, so you dip your tongue inside her to gather some wetness. You run your tongue back up with a long, slow swipe to her clit, flicking the tip of your tongue on it when you reach it. Then, you wrap your lips around it and start to suck.

She pushes on your head again, causing you to moan into her pussy at the show of force. The vibrations from the moan on her clit cause her to buck her hips into you and groan which only makes you moan more. You know she can feel it because ever so slightly, she begins to rock her hips. 

You keep sucking and flicking your tongue across her clit until her fingers start to coil in your hair. You know she’s close, so you break the seal on her clit to look up and say, “Please, ma’am, please cum in my mouth I want you to please!”

She forces your head to where it was before and throws her own back with another groan as you latch back onto her. She thrusts into your mouth a few more times before stopping completely. 

“Oh baby that’s right... that’s a good girl…” she says as the wetness starts to trickle down your chin a little.  
You don’t want to waste it but you wouldn’t dare leave her clit until she’s done cumming. 

Her grip finally loosens and you take the opportunity to dip down and clean up the mess you made. You lick across her entrance, as well as all the spots between her thighs close enough to it to get a little messy too. The whole time you avoid her clit because it’s probably a little swollen from her orgasm. 

When you think you’ve finally cleaned up your mess, you lean back to wipe at your own face with your hands before she grabs your wrists to stop you. 

“Leave it.” She says with a stern voice. 

The command makes you look away from her and squirm with desire. When she drops your wrists, you take your collar out of your robe pocket and hold it up for her to take. She takes it and strokes the side of your face with her thumb, gathering some wetness and smiling at you. She traced the wet thumb across your bottom lip before dipping it into your mouth for you to clean. She lets you suck on it for a while before pulling it out with a wet ‘pop’.

She pulls her pants back up and walks behind you. She leans over to brush your hair out of the way before putting your collar on. You could have put it on before she got home and she would have been just as excited, but you like starting your scenes off by making the upcoming power imbalance obvious. 

She kisses the back of your head and stands up straight. “Stay right where you are and wait for me”. She takes her things and walks past you into the bedroom, leaving you kneeling by the door with her cum on your face. You wait for what is only a minute or two, but feels like an eternity since you’ve technically been waiting all day. 

She finally calls your name and you walk to the bedroom. She’s sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed. She wags her finger and mouths, “Come here.” You walk up to her and she uncrosses her legs and pulls you close. She starts to kiss your collarbones and you raise your chin up to give her more room. She slides her hands down your body until she lands on the knot keeping your robe together. 

She keeps her mouth on you while she slowly pulls the belt. As your robe opens, she continues kissing down your throat and chest until she reaches your bralette. She opens her eyes and sits back to admire you. 

“Oh, baby girl, is this for me?”

You bite your lip, blushing, and nod. “Yes, ma’am.”

She leans back in and continues scattering kisses around your chest and neck. She brings one hand up and loops a finger through the ring on your collar to tug a little. With the other, she slowly drags up your thighs and starts you rub your clit through your underwear. She goes down farther and traces your entrance through your panties which are already soaking through. 

“Oh baby, you’re already so wet for me.. Have you  
been thinking about this all day? Thinking about me coming home and touching you all over? Fucking you?” 

“Yes, ma’am. I couldn’t wait for you to get home..”

“Mmmm what a sweetheart..” 

This whole time you’ve kept your hands at your sides because you didn’t want to risk getting in trouble by touching her without permission. That’s not always a rule in the bedroom, but you’d rather play it safe and be in her good graces because like the praise that comes with it. After all, if you want to be called a good girl, you have to act like one.

She brings her hands to your chest to rub your tits, pinching your nipples through the thin material of the bralette. Then she moves her fingers under your robe to slide it off your shoulders while she sucks on one of your breasts and hard enough to give you a bruise. She trails her hands down your backside and cups your ass. She hums and then squeezes you. When she squeezes, you lean on your toes towards her and let out a small gasp. She reaches a finger into the hem of your stockings and lets it snap against the back of your thigh, causing you to whimper again.

“Mmmm it’s been such a long time since I’ve spanked this ass.. You’ve been so well behaved baby.. Always such a good girl for me.” 

She snaps the band again and runs her fingers between your legs while pressing down on your clit with her thumb. This time, you put your hands up from their place at your side to grab her shoulders and steady yourself. You immediately take your hands back and look down.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. It was an accident.” 

She kneads your ass and says, “It’s okay... You just want to be spanked is that it? Do you miss it honey?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Yes ma’am what?”

“I want you to spank me! Please ma’am!” 

She gives you a light tap on the ass and you whimper and continue, “I want you to be rough with me tonight, ma’am! Please hit me harder!” 

“Such a good girl asking for a spanking…” 

She takes her hands off of your ass and puts them in her lap. “Take off your bra for me.” You eagerly obey and toss it on the ground away from you. She repositions herself so she isn’t as close to the edge of the bed and then motions for you. 

“Come here and lay across my lap baby.”

You do as she says. She starts to run her hand from the back of your neck down to your ass and across your thighs making you shiver with anticipation. She rubs your ass for a second so you aren’t as surprised when she smacks it. You moan loudly at this and squirm while bunching up the sheets with your hands. 

“Now, baby... You know I love to hear those pretty noises you make but I want to see if you can sit perfectly still with me touching you. Can you do that for me?” 

You shut your eyes tight and answer, “No, ma’am. I want to! I want to be good for you but I don’t think I can sit still.” 

She rubs your ass again and you flinch, but instead of striking you, she runs her hand between your legs and repeats her previous motion. Only this time, her fingers are rubbing circles on your clit and the pad of her thumb is pressing into you through your underwear.  
You whine and stick your ass farther up for her and in return, she moves her thumb so the tip is pressing into you. She goes a little farther in than she had before.

She pulls back to smack your left ass cheek and you squirm and whine so she pulls her hand back and waits a moment for you to still again. Then, she does the same on your right side. She pushes your legs a little farther apart with her other hand and slaps your pussy. Once. Twice. Three times before stopping.  
You cry out and suddenly she tells you to stand up. 

“Yes, ma’am.” You struggle to stand with trembling legs. “Now turn around.” “Yes, ma’am.”

“Look at how red that ass is already,” she says and smacks it again. You bend your knees slightly at the sting. “Now go get the cuffs out of the drawer baby.” “Yes ma’am.”

As you walk over to the top dresser drawer and dig out the handcuffs, you can feel her eyes on you. Admiring every inch of your body. The body that, as of right now, belonged to her completely. You walk back over to her and hand her the cuffs. She says, “Good girl.” and tells you to lay down again, patting her thigh. “Yes, ma’am.”

You lay across her lap once more. “Give me your hands.” “Yes, ma’am.” You reach behind you and put your wrists near each other so she can bind them together. She grabs the chain connecting them and tugs on it. “Is this better?” “Yes, ma’am. Thank you.”

“Hmmmm so polite,” she says and pulls your panties down your thighs. She slaps your ass again but this time when you squirm, she keeps a hold on the chain so you can’t move as much. She spanks you six more times and without warning, and then slides two fingers in your pussy. You press your face into the mattress to muffle your moans but she takes her free hand and grabs some of your hair to pull back on so you can’t hide. 

“I remember saying that I wanted to hear you. Don’t you?” She pulls out and smacks your ass again.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay sweetheart,” she coos and quickly plunges her fingers back inside you. She let’s go of your hair and loops a finger through the ring on your collar while she speeds up with her other hand. She doesn’t pull hard enough to lift your head like before, but just enough to squeeze your throat a tiny bit to remind you who’s in charge. She keeps going faster and faster until you shout out. 

“May I please come, ma’am? I’m close!”

“Such a good girl for asking me.. How could I say no? Go ahead baby, cum for me.”

You squeeze your eyes shut and start to shudder around her fingers. “Thank you, ma’am,” you moan out to her as you cum. She keeps thrusting through your orgasm and slows down when it ends, but she never completely stops. You lay there for a while and enjoy the aftershocks and the feeling of the tightness dying out. 

But soon, the tightness begins to build again when she lets go of your collar and starts to build to a fast pace. She brings her other hand down and slips it between the both of you to rub your clit in quick circles to match the pace of her other hand. In almost no time at all, you’re on the edge again and your breathing becomes loud and breathy. You want to hide your face in the bed again to hide how embarrassed you are at being this close so soon, but you know that would muffle your whimpers and Nichole wouldn’t want that. 

You always try to give her what she wants. Occasionally, the two of you can both have some rough fun when a bratty comment or two slip out, but for the most part, you love doing what she says. Because you love her and obedience is one of your ways of showing it. And because you know she would never ask you to do something she didn’t absolutely know you’d be eager to do for her. You shut your eyes tight again, feeling her hands on you and thinking about all the other dirty things she’s made you do for her before, making you clench harder around her.

“I’m almost there, ma’am…”

“Thank you for telling me, baby,” she praises without slowing down. “Do you want to cum?”

“Yes, ma’am. May I please cum?”

“Of course, baby girl, cum for me,” she says and she bends down to bite your shoulder blade as you cum. You pull your wrists apart and feel the tension of the little chain between them keeping you secured while you’re on her.

This time, when your orgasm became aftershocks, she slowed down the fingers on your clit, but kept rubbing small, light circles over it. Occasionally, she pulls back the hood to ghost your clit. She brings the fingers that were fucking you out and grabs your ass tightly, causing you to wail and lift your hips up into her touch.  
She uses your ass to wipe you off of her fingers, smearing wetness across it. Then she gives you 5 quick slaps, one after the other.

As she did that, she also sped up the fingers that were on your clit and once again returned to her brutal pace.  
You turned your head towards her and looked up with teary eyes.

“Please, ma’am! I can’t cum again.”

“You can and you will,” she says with another slap to your ass. You wiggle your hips and groan at that.

“No, ma’am please...”

She then grabbed your hair with her still wet hand and pulled you back so she could lean down and get close enough to you to run her tongue along the shell of your ear. She tugged on the lobe with her teeth and whispered, “Shut up, slut. Reach down and spread yourself for me.” 

Still holding your head up, she turns to look and see if you did as you were told. It takes you a moment to register the command because the overstimulation is so distracting, but when you focus, you do as she said and reach down to grab your ass and spread yourself, making sure to raise your hips as well. She kisses your temple, let’s go of your hair, and calls you a good girl before slapping the back of your thigh once and plunging into you again. She curls her fingers to rub against your front wall. 

“Please, ma’am ..” you moan. Not even knowing what you were asking for at this point.

“What baby? Don’t you want to cum again..? You know the rules, girls get to cum and you’ve been such a good girl for me haven’t you? Meeting me at the door and licking my pussy without needing to be told. Making me cum and keeping it all over you. I think that means you need to be rewarded, don’t you?” She asked with a particularly deep thrust. 

You moaned but that wasn’t a good enough answer. She stopped her hands and asked again: “Don’t you?”

“YES MA’AM!!” Please don’t stop I’m so close please, ma’am, please make me cum.. I want to cum for you I’m so close!”

She smiled and continued rubbing and pounding into you, squeezing in another finger and pushing you over the edge once more. Your eyes roll back into your head as you cum again. Stretching and leaking all over. On her fingers, down your thighs, onto her lap. The handcuffs weren’t even needed to keep you still for this orgasm because you didn’t move an inch. Too busy concentrating on milking the most pleasure out of her fingers. 

This time her motions slowed to a complete stop and she pulled out of you once you went limp across her lap. She started to gently rub up and down your back with one hand to relax you like she did a before fucking you sensless. You laid there like that for a minute with your eyes closed, taking in the feeling before looking up at her. When you did, you saw her licking you off of her fingers while staring directly at you. The sight made you shudder and clench, and for just a moment, you considered begging for another orgasm. 

Before you could give it too much though, she cleared her throat and laid back. “Come here. We’re all done baby.”

You kicked off your underwear and the two of you wiggled a little farther up the bed so you wouldn’t hang off the edge. Once Nichole stilled, you curled up next to her. Her arm under your neck and around your shoulder. Your arm wrapped around her chest. Your legs a tangled mess together and your head on her chest. She tucked your hair behind your ear and traced the same motion over and over again. You both laid and listened to the sound of each other’s breathing for a while before you piped up. “Thank you for that.” 

“Oh no, baby girl.. Thank you for making my day.” She turned to plant a kiss on your forehead. You tilted your head up to meet her lips and the two of you kissed gently for a moment before she asked, “How is your bottom? I didn’t spank you too hard did I?” You could tell she was making herself nervous so you quickly responded, “No Nicky, I loved it. I’m a little sore now but I.. I kind of like it.” You blush. 

“That’s my naughty girl,” she said and squeezed your body closer to hers. “Now let’s go get cleaned up, yeah?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! I’m thinking of starting a series of self inserts with my new favorite creation: Nichole! Next time, she might not be so sweet ;)


End file.
